Final Fantasy VI - Neptune
by DivinistOfRoses
Summary: Neptune decides to go on a Nostalgia trip by pulling an old game and an old console, but had an idea to enhance the experience by using Nepgear's "Nepulus Grift" headset. But in doing so, she accidentally got sucked into the story of Final Fantasy VI! Can Neptune survive in this unknown universe long enough for someone to get her out?
1. Chapter 1

Within the Final Fantasy VI Universe, our brave heroes repelled an onslaught from the mighty Gestahlian Empire while protecting a Frozen Esper in the mountains behind the mining town of Narshe. After defeating the leader of the attacking force; Kefka Palazzo, the party had separated, the main group consisting of Terra Branford, Locke Cole, Edgar and Sabin Figaro, Cyan Garamonde, Gau, and Celes Chere, while everyone else remained behind in case the Empire attacked again. Once the main group reached the edge of the cliff, there rested a very large creature with a bird-like appearance with green and blue feathers, covered with red scales and encased within Ice.

**Edgar**: "Whew... The Esper's safe."  
**Cyan**: "It also appears to be... alive."  
**Sabin**: "Is that even possible...?"

While the group conversed, Terra backed away a few steps and looks down to the ground, much to the concern of Edgar, Sabin and Locke as they moved to help her.

**Locke**: "Terra? What is it?!"

Then all of a sudden, the Frozen Esper began to emit a blue light which caused Locke to be slung over to the left hand cliff edge, but was luckily caught by Celes. Everyone began to surround Terra as something strange was happening, until she screamed.

**Terra**: "No!"

This was followed by another bright light as everyone was knocked down to the ground, with a few people hanging on the cliff's edge for dear life. Then the Esper began emitting another array of blue lights as Terra slowly approached the frozen creature.

**Sabin**: "Terra and the Esper...!"  
**Edgar**: "They're reacting to each other!"  
**Terra**: "What...? What is this I'm feeling!?"

The Esper continued to emit a blue light every few seconds as both the block of Ice and Terra began glowing white as she continued approaching the Esper. They both continued to glow white every time a blue light illuminated from the Frozen Creature.

**Terra**: "Please... Tell me! Who am I? Who?!"  
**Locke**: "Terra!"  
**Celes**: "The Esper... It's responding to her!"  
**Edgar**: "Terra... Get away from that thing...!"

A few seconds later and sparks of dark blue energy began firing back and forth between the two of them, Terra beginning to illuminate the same dark colour as she began to change appearance entirely; her entire body changed to a pure white colour and her hair changed from red to pink. While everyone was hanging on the cliff edges for their lives, the new form Terra had took over and flew off into the distance; flying sporadically around the world until eventually landing in a city across the water surrounded by mountains with on opening in front of it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyperdimension, the CPU of Planeptune; Neptune, was pulling out a Loweean Console from her collection of consoles. Plugging everything in, she pulled out a copy of Nep Fantasy VI and inserted it into the console's entry port.

**Neptune**: "Ahh... It sure is great to relax and play an old-fashioned game to pass the time. Iffy's handling all Guild Quests and Histy's busy over at Lastation, which means I get to play games and not worry about work!"

Grabbing a Dogoo Beanbag, she placed herself in front of a large scale television screen and grabbed a controller. Once she did that, she turned the game on and was greeted by the Final Fantasy VI Opening with it's overwhelming background music. Loading her prior save, she noticed the time and the save details.

**Neptune**: "I hadn't touched this game in so long... Then again, I haven't been able to play many games since Histy loves to lecture me. Hmm... Wait, where's that helmet Nep Jr had, the Nepulus Grift thingy... Where is it..."

Rushing off her beanbag, she went in search for Nepgear's "special head-mounted super full-dive immersive controller" or as she calls it: the Nepulus Grift, so that she can enter the game like she did before when her console had a virus. Carefully searching for the device, she eventually found it in Nepgear's room with a note attached onto it. 'Reminder to get to work on fixing an unknown bug with the hardware. Please do not touch. - Nepgear.'

**Neptune**: "Hmm... 'Bugged', eh? I'm sure Nep Jr would want a tester for her special tech thingy, so I'm gonna take it! Oh, but I should leave a note."

Neptune then proceeded to grab a sticky note and pen from Nepgear's desk and wrote a message to place where the helmet was. 'Just gonna take your Nepulus Grift thingy to uh... test it! I'll bring it back when I'm finished! - Nep.'

**Neptune**: "...And done! Hehe~ This should make the nostalgic feeling so much more real!"

With a beaming smile on her face, she ran off back into her room and attempted to put the helmet into action... Or so she thought, as it turned out that she didn't have a clue as to how to use it, and there wasn't a instruction manual as far as she could see. So she did the only thing she knew how; fiddle around with it until it works. Putting it onto her head and locking it in place, she fiddled with the controls when all of a sudden it activated...

**Neptune**: "Wahoo! I got it to work!"

But to her surprise, she found herself being sucked into the helmet itself!

* * *

After a while, Neptune found herself in a blank space, completely void of life as she felt herself... falling?

**Neptune**: "Wait, where am I? And I'm... falling? Not this cliche again, we already had me falling in previous titles before! Don't people learn not to repeat such stuff?"

Despite the inconvenience of repeat events in her past, she eventually spots land below her; a snowy mountain-like terrain with a group of people hanging on for dear life. As Neptune was falling down from the skies, the group of people eventually climbed back up to the top, only to spot a small girl falling from the sky.

**Edgar**: "Is that... Terra?"  
**Locke**: "Something's off though, didn't she just take off into the sky?"  
**Sabin**: "She looked like she wasn't in control of her body..."  
**Celes**: "We have bigger things to worry about, like how that girl is going to come crashing down here!"

As Celes said that, everyone scattered slightly as the girl landed in the middle of them. Luckily the impact of the fall didn't do anything to knock everyone off, only knocked them over a little, but as for the girl, she was stabbed into the ground like a Sword.

**Cyan**: "She seems to be okay despite falling from such heights..."  
**Celes**: "But from what I can tell, she's knocked out cold."  
**Edgar and Locke**: "We should take her back to Narshe, somewhere saf-"

Edgar and Locke looked towards each other as they had thought of the same exact idea. With Sabin facepalming towards Edgar and Cyan rushing to pull Neptune out of the ground, Celes simply walked away from them for a moment before shouting towards their general direction.

**Celes**: "Well, we should get going anyway. Let's get this girl into a bed while we figure out how we're going to find Terra."

With everyone nodding in approval, Edgar and Locke took Neptune out of the ground and carried her with them to the town of Narshe down the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Here's the second Chapter for Final Fantasy VI - Neptune! I want to take the time with this note to bring up something important. A guest left a review on the first chapter which detailed how the story was being written, and commented on how the dialogue was being managed. (With Person 1:, Person 2:, Person 3, etc etc.) This was an excellent point that was made but with regards to this story, _a lot of characters are going to be talking at once,_ and I had came to realisation that the writing style I used for my short Star Wars story and another story of mine; Linda's Bodyguard, was not going to work as it'd be very hard to tell who was talking in each line of dialogue, unless the reader in question knows the personalities of characters from both franchises which in my eyes is highly unlikely.

So for the mean time, until I can find a way to present the dialogue better, the Character name into Dialogue format will have to stick. My sincere apologies if this upsets any of you and makes it harder to read, but this was the first thing that came to mind when writing.

Thank you for reading, and enjoy Chapter 2 of Final Fantasy VI - Neptune!

* * *

After a few hours since recent events, Neptune found herself within a house in Narshe, tucked into a bed. The house she was in was wooden in design; with a stone-tiled floor with some carpets. The bed was a single with white sheets and pillow, with two doors to exit into the main room and one to exit via the back. In the main room, there was a fireplace as well as a standing clock against the wall, and a statue of armour with a Sword in front. Celes had walked into the bedroom as Neptune was sleeping.

**Neptune**: "... Nep... *snore* Nepu..."  
**Celes**: "Are you awake?"  
**Neptune**: "...Huh?"

She jumped out of the bed and analysed her surroundings. She was very much confused as to where she was, not recognising any of the architecture surrounding her.

**Neptune**: "...Heeey, wait a minute, this isn't my room! Where am I?"  
**Celes**: "You're in the mining town of Narshe. Don't you remember falling from the sky and crash-landing in the mountains?"  
**Neptune**: "...Come to think of it, I do... After I put on that helmet of my sister's, I ended up here."  
**Celes**: "Who exactly are you?"  
**Neptune**: "I'm glad you asked! My name's Neptune; Goddess of Planeptune and the Protagonist of Protagonists!"

Celes rubbed her head as Neptune spouted nonsense towards her. Goddess? Planeptune? "Protagonist of Protagonists"? Those words alone were enough to drive Celes crazy in her mind in an attempt to comprehend those words.

**Celes**: "You may of hit your head a bit too hard coming down from the sky like that... I'm afraid I didn't understand a single word."  
**Neptune**: "Wait... Does that mean... (I should probably play along with this. This cliche of not knowing who I am and what not gets more irritating the more times people put me in these strange stories.) hehe, I guess I did, huh?"

Meanwhile in the Living Room, everyone else were talking about Terra and her sudden transformation.

**Locke**: "Is that girl okay?"  
**Edgar**: "Celes went in to check on her. Our other concern is Terra. Something happened to her... There must be some sort of connection between her and that Esper, we need to find her!"  
**Sabin**: "But where can we find her?"  
**Edgar**: "Witnesses said she went streaking westward across the sky, beyond Figaro."  
**Locke**: "We've gotta hurry! I promised I'd protect her!"  
**Edgar**: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The Empire will be back again for that esper."  
**Sabin**: "And someone needs to protect Banon..."  
**Cyan**: "A former Imperial Soldier... But still, we must help her!"

Everyone agreed with Cyan's words. While Cyan has a lot of trouble with the Gestahlian Empire for what they did to his family and the people he protected, Terra was a special case. As the conclusion was met, Celes and Neptune walked into the Living Room.

**Edgar**: "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
**Neptune**: "Feelin' great! Just a good old rest after my usual shenanigans does me some good. Say, what were you all doing?"  
**Sabin**: "Are we sure we can trust this girl? She did fall out of the sky conveniently as Terra flew off."  
**Neptune**: "What's that supposed to mean, buster? I'll have you know I'm quite dependable."  
**Celes**: "She spouted some unknown nonsence but I don't think she'll backstab us. I think we should take her with us."  
**Locke**: "Can she even fight or use Magic?"  
**Neptune**: "Oh, I can do that! Just give me a Sword and I'm good to go!"

Everyone huddled up together and thought things through. Could they really rely on someone they had only just came across, especially someone who just randomly fell from the sky?

**Celes**: "It'd be wrong to turn down help in these desperate times."  
**Locke**: "Don't worry, Neptune. I'll protect you!"  
**Neptune**: "Yeah right, buddy. Keep on dreamin'."  
**Celes**: "Locke..."

Everyone looked towards Locke and Neptune, more specifically at Locke as he had made the same promise to Terra and Celes. Regardless of the events, Edgar came to a decision.

**Edgar**: "Let's split up then. Those that aren't searching for Terra will stay here to prevent further attacks. Figaro Castle will shuttle the others to the western province. It shouldn't be hard to track down clues in Kohlingen or Jidoor as to Terra's whereabouts."  
**Celes**: "Then I suggest Edgar, Locke, Sabin, me and Neptune."  
**Neptune**: "Alright, I'm ready to Nep things up!"

With everything decided, said and done, Neptune and the party of Locke, Edgar, Celes and Sabin began on their journey to locate Terra. While everyone else stayed behind, the party went towards Figaro Castle to the West of Narshe in order to transport themselves to the other side of the mountain range.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Neptune's world, Nepgear had finished her work over at Lastation as she had accompanied Histoire while she was there. The two of them were talking as they went to the Basilicom.

**Nepgear**: "Thank you for let me come with you, Histoire. There was a technology expo and Uni had wanted me to go with her to present a weapon we were working on."  
**Histoire**: "I'm glad you found something to do while you accompanied me, Nepgear. I just hope, that Neptune hasn't done anything with the place."  
**Nepgear**: "I'm sure she's fine. She'd probably be napping or playing a game like she usually does."  
**Histoire**: "Then I shall see you later on, Nepgear."  
**Nepgear**: "Bye Histoire!"

Nepgear went to her room shortly after waving Histoire off, stretching her body as she thought of something to do... until she noticed something was off. Someone had been in her room.

**Nepgear**: "Hmm? Was Neptune in here?"

Looking around for a moment, she noticed that a note was attached in her pile of technology. When she grabbed it, it reads: 'Just gonna take your Nepulus Grift thingy to uh... Test it! I'll bring it back when I'm finished! - Nep'. After reading the note, she immediately panicked. She clearly stated that it was experiencing bugs, and she was worried something might of happened to Neptune. Rushing over to her room, she spotted the Helmet on the floor alongside an active monitor.

**Nepgear**: "Neptune?! Where are you?!"

It took her a while to finally realise that Neptune was on the monitor as a 2D sprite alongside some others.

**Nepgear**: "Oh no... Neptune got sucked into the game... But what game was it..."

As she went to grab the Console, she quickly pulled away.

**Nepgear**: "I had better not do anything with the game... Otherwise who knows what might happen... Oh goodness, this is bad... I better rush and get Histoire!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nepgear rushed into the main room of the Planeptune Basilicom, much to the surprised expression of Histoire as she was in the midst of signing papers.

**Histoire**: "Nepgear? Whatever is troubling you?"  
**Nepgear**: "It's Neptune, she's gone!"  
**Histoire**: "Gone? What do you mean?"  
**Nepgear**: "She took an experimental version of my Nepulus Grift which was very buggy, and she was sucked into the game she was playing!"  
**Histoire**: "Oh dear... That is truly horrible... Is there any way to fix it?"  
**Nepgear**: "I don't know as of yet... Although I think I know who might help..."

* * *

The party of Edgar, Locke, Sabin, Celes and Neptune stopped off at Figaro Castle in order to be transported over the mountain range to the Desert near Kohlingen. Figaro Castle utilises a special array of mechanics to travel underground between Deserts at will, making transportation between the mountain ranges require no effort at all. Once they resurfaced, the party entered Kohlingen.

The group were met with a beautiful sea-side town, with kids playing around a flock of flowers as well as a few citizens around and about. As the group wondered about, they could hear chatter from amongst the populus.

"I saw a pretty light! It came here, and everyone else was afraid of it, but... I liked it!"  
"Was that thing really a monster? It stopped right in front of my little girl, and I could see it had gentle eyes..."  
**Edgar**: "Sounds like Terra has been here."  
**Locke**: "It seems to me that she had no intention to harm anyone while flying around."  
**Neptune**: "Was she the one who flew off before I showed up?"  
**Celes**: "Yes. She interacted with the frozen Esper and was transformed into an Esper, just like the being in ice."  
**Neptune**: "That's amazing... I mean, not for all of you mind you, but that's pretty cool~"  
**Sabin**: "Let's check out the Inn. Maybe someone there might have information on where she went."

Everyone agreed to Sabin's words as they proceeded into the Kohlingen Inn. When entering, there was two sections on the same floor; to the left were all the beds, neatly organised and ready for use, and to the right was a table and chairfor guests to have food and drinks while they stayed. However at said table and chairs was a armoured individual and a dog.

**Shadow**: "We meet again..."

The armoured figure looked towards the group then back to the table.

**Shadow**: "Leave me alone..."

Seeing as he didn't want to talk, the group backed off, but Neptune stayed behind.

**Neptune**: "Hey, buster, we're looking for some information. Can't that be too much for ya, mister edgey guy?"  
**Shadow**: "..."

Seeing the danger that can be presented from Shadow, Edgar grabbed Neptune by her arm and pulled her away before confronting her a distance away from him.

**Edgar**: "Back off, Neptune. That's Shadow... He's an Assassin. He'd kill his best friend for the right price."  
**Neptune**: "Yikes. Guess we'd better steer clear of that guy then..."

The group had then exited the Inn and went to the left to spot a destroyed looking house. Upon getting closer, the man at the front spoke about the event.

"That... thing! I don't know what it was, but it tore up my house! Some kind of glowing monster..."  
**Celes**: "This definitely proves Terra was here..."  
**Locke**: "This is odd... She must of not had control over her body when flying through here..."  
**Edgar**: "Let's keep looking around. Perhaps we'll find more information on where she went."  
"Excuse me, are you Locke Cole?"

Spoke a random stranger as Locke stepped forward and answered them.

**Locke**: "I am."  
**?**: "Have you stopped by Rachel's house?"  
**Locke**: "..."

As soon as they said the name 'Rachel', Locke remained silent as the stranger wondered off.

**Edgar**: "Locke? Are you alright?"  
**Locke**: "I'm fine."

Despite his statement, everyone else was worried about him while Neptune remained clueless. Regardless, they decided to pay a visit to Rachel's house at the back of the town on a elevation. Upon entering the house, Locke stepped forward for a moment in sadness.

**Locke**: "I... I couldn't protect her..."  
**Neptune**: "You couldn't protect who?"  
**Locke**: "My lover... I'll tell you all the whole story..."

* * *

In the mountain range known as Mt. Kolts, Locke had brought Rachel there to look for what was to be her engagement ring.

**Rachel**: "Locke! What are we off to find today?"  
**Locke**: "It's almost your... There's supposed to be an amazing treasure hidden somewhere in this mountain. We're gonna find it!"

As the pair walked, Locke moved onto a bridge which began to collapse below him. Seeing the danger, Rachel shouted for him to look out and rammed him out of the way; with her falling down the now broken bridge herself. Watching her fall, Locke moved to the cliff side.

**Locke**: "RACHEL!"

Shouting her name and hearing nothing, he jumped down and located her, grabbing her and retreating from the mountain back to Kohlingen. Placing her in a bed, he sat and waited for her to recover. A few hours had passed and she woke up, turning towards Locke.

**Locke**: "Rachel! Are you awake?"

Exiting the bed, Rachel looked around for a moment.

**Rachel**: "... ...? I... I can't remember anything..."

Locke was shocked. The height of the fall from that bridge must of knocked her out to the point of having amnesia. Before he could do anything however, her father kicked him out of the house and confronted him outside.

**Rachel's Father**: "Get out of my house! It's your fault Rachel lost her memory!"  
**Locke**: "Wait! Just let me talk to her...!"

Rachel's father moved away from the door and she walked out with an angry expression on her face.

**Rachel**: "Please, just go away! I don't know who you are, but my parents get upset whenever you come here!"

Locke was left in sadness as they went back into the house. Staying outside for a moment, a man approached him and spoke.

**?**: "Rachel would be better off without you hanging around, Locke. She's going to have to make a new start of it. With you here, she can't even do that..."

Once he heard those words, he left the town behind him.

* * *

**Locke**: "A year went by... When I finally returned, I found out that Rachel had been killed in an Imperial attack. Her memory had returned just before she died. The last thing she said was... my name. I never should have left her side. I... I failed her..."

Everyone surrounded him and gave him a hug, Neptune included as she gave him a pat on the back.

**Neptune**: "Now I understand why you want to protect Terra and me so much. Don't worry, buddy. We'll be fine! You've got me!"  
**Locke**: "Neptune... Thank you. Edgar, can we do one more thing here before we leave to Jidoor?"  
**Edgar**: "Of course. Let's go everyone."

They exited the house and proceeded to the right hand side, following Locke as they entered another building. Entering the building and taking the stairs downwards, they came across a room with a bed in the center surrounded by flowers and a woman resting in the middle, with an old man standing beside the bed.

**?**: "Oh, Locke! It's been a while! Ages even!"  
**Locke**: "Is she okay?"  
**?**: "Oh, that? Worry not, worry not! Your treasure's quite safe! Hee-hee-hee... It's a good thing I'd just happened to have finished this herbal concoction back then! Now she'll never age a day! Hee-hee-hee... Had to use my herbs, I did! Couldn't very well refuse with you begging me like that..."

Taking a few steps towards the bed and looking down on the girl's body, Locke looked upset.

**Locke**: "I... failed her..."

With that said, everyone walked out of the basement but Celes came back and looked towards the girl.

**Celes**: "Locke..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Neptune's world, Nepgear had returned to Lastation once more and went to an apartment complex. Upon entering the complex, she discovered cameras littered about in the hallways as she went higher and higher up. Once she went up to the top, she opened the door to reveal an armoured being working on a computer, talking to someone.

**?**: "But Noire! Don't you love it when someone watches you do your stuff? I'll have you know my cameras are great as security measures-"  
**Noire**: "NO! I do NOT enjoy you watching me! And when did security measures involve you peeping on me in the bathroom!?"  
**?**: "Oh honey, stop being so dramatic. You know you love it."  
**Noire**: "UGH! If I find another one of your damn cameras, I'm coming over there and punishing you myself!"  
**?**: "Oh my, Noire herself will come over and see me?! Oh I simply cannot wait! I'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival, my precious Noire~"  
**Noire**: "Ugh..."

As the call between this figure and Noire ended, it turned around to see Nepgear in their door, causing them to cough.

**?**: "Nepgear? It's good to see you. I presume you need my help?"  
**Nepgear**: "Anonydeath, I do need your help... It has to do with my sister."  
**Anonydeath**: "Neptune? Whatever happened to her?"  
**Nepgear**: "She used an experimental version of my VR Headset and got sucked into the game she was playing!"  
**Anonydeath**: "Oh dear... And you need my help in getting her out?"  
**Nepgear**: "Yes... I don't know what to do to safe her..."  
**Anonydeath**: "I'll help you. On one condition."  
**Nepgear**: "What do you want?"  
**Anonydeath**: "I want you to get me and Noire together in a picture!"

As soon as Anonydeath said that, Nepgear was speechless. Was he really going to use her just for his own desires to get with Noire?

**Nepgear**: "...I'll do it. But you need to help me first."  
**Anonydeath**: "Of course, dear. Now take me over to Planeptune so I can see what's going on."


End file.
